


A svět nám ležel u nohou

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	A svět nám ležel u nohou

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Adrenalin se vytratil z krevního oběhu, obavy spojené s loupeží byly zapomenuty. Zbyl jen pocit úspěchu. A jakési pobavení nad představou, jak si se ztrátou všech náhrdelníků nebudou všelijaké instituce vědět rady a jak nad jejich odvážným počinem budou vrtět hlavami.

 

Lou se spokojeně pousmála a padla ve svém pokoji zády na postel. Nebyla unavená. Právě naopak jí přišlo, že právě teď by zvládla všechno na světě, jenž jim ležel u nohou. Nádherný pocit, opravdu nádherný, pomyslela si, když skopla boty na zem a prostě jen ležela, dívala se na strop a oddávala se té lehkosti, jež ji zcela naplňovala.

 

Na schodech uslyšela kroky, na více než pootočení tváře směrem ke dveřím se ale nevzmohla. Stejně věděla, že nikdo jiný by ji v tuhle chvíli navštívit nepřišel, a tak jakmile Debbie bez zaklepání vstoupila dovnitř, Lou opět upřela zrak na strop. Z míry ji krapet vyvedl až fakt, že se druhá žena nejprve posadila vedle ní, po chvíli se ale položila na záda také a zhluboka si povzdechla.

 

Lou si paží podložila hlavu, další pohled ale Debbie nevěnovala. Místo toho si snažila vybavit, kdy naposled takhle ležely… Před šesti, sedmi lety? Určitě dříve, než Debbi zatkli. Chyběly jí společně strávené chvíle, postupně ale zapomněla jak moc. Jak bolestně moc jí Debbie scházela a jak bolestně moc si ji teď po svém boku uvědomuje. Dělilo je sice skoro půl metru, přesto měla Lou pocit, že vnímá teplo těla druhé ženy, že vnímá každý její nádech a výdech, že vidí každý rys její tváře, každou vrásku, jež ji pobyt ve vězení způsobil, že cítí její parfém mísící se s vůní šampónu, stoupající z hřívy tmavých vlasů, rozhozených po polštáři…

 

Uvědomila si, že oči se jí samovolně zatoulaly k Debbie, upřely se na její tvář a nepokrytě na ni zíraly, jako by ji viděly poprvé. Jenže Lou občas ten pocit měla. Nezáleželo na tom, jak dlouho Debbie znala, neboť pohled na ni ji vždy vnitřně rozechvěl, vždy v ní rozvířil bouři emocí. A zrak neodvrátila ani v momentě, kdy Debbie vzala její pozornost na vědomí. Netrhla s sebou, nepřiměla se sklopit oči, neudělala vůbec nic, když se na ni Debbie podívala, v očích něha a na rtech jemné úsměv.

 

Lou neměla tušení, jestli Debbie o jejich citech něco ví. Možná ano, možná ne, během oné chvíle ji to však napadnout muselo, pomyslela si Lou, jež se nikterak nesnažila, aby se jí ve výrazu a v očích nepromítlo, jak pouhý úsměv druhé ženy přiměl její srdce bušit jako zběsilé. Hrudník ztěžknul, podbřišek se stal útočištěm hejna motýlů. Nevěděla, jestli by k ní Debbie kdy mohla cítit totéž, co ona k ní, ale dnes, právě dnes našla odvahu to zjistit.

 

_…právě teď by zvládla všechno na světě, jenž jim ležel u nohou…._

 

Neochotně upřela zrak zas a znovu na strop ve snaze se chránit před tázavým či překvapeným pohledem druhé ženy, jenž mohl přijít v momentě, kdy Lou pohnula rukou směrem k Debbie. Hřbetem dlaně nejprve narazila na její bok, na němž však spočívala ruka, která byla jejím cílem. Zcela lehce, jako by se dotýkala křehkého porcelánu, pohladila konečky prstů Debbiinu dlaň, než ji vzala do své.

 

Polknula namáhavě, plamen v nitru se rozhořel naplno. Debbie sevření opětovala a Lou se zachvěla, objevilo se nutkání spatřit výraz druhé ženy, jež kupodivu od svého příchodu vůbec nic neřekla.

 

"Je všechno v pořádku?" zeptala se pro jistotu Lou, neboť neobvyklá mlčenlivost druhé ženy ji znejistila. Ne, sice tolik jako fakt, že se v posteli držely za ruce, ale… Možná ale jen chtěla zjistit, jestli bude její hlas znít tak roztřeseně, jako se sama cítila.

 

Debbie si tiše povzdechla, neznělo to ale ani podrážděně, ani unaveně, jak by Lou čekala. Tentokrát neotočila k druhé ženě jen tvář, ale celá se pohnula a přetočila na bok, aniž by dlaň ze své pustila. Pohled jí samovolně utkvěl na výrazu druhé ženy, jenž vyzařoval klid, pro Debbie tak netypický. Vypadala klidně a spokojeně, a Lou se za ni cítila šťastná. Pousmála se.

 

"Stoprocentně," oplatila Debbie Lou úsměv, jenž Lou doslova zahřál u srdce. Pevně stiskla její ruku ve své, načež se však zachvěla nejistotou, jelikož Debbie sklouzla pohledem z její tváře a sledovala linii paže až k jejich spojeným dlaním.

Lou se do tváří nahrnula horkost, když společně zcela vzaly na vědomí, že se drží za ruce.

 

"Všechno je v naprostém pořádku," zopakovala Debbie tišeji, než opět vzhlédla k tváři druhé ženy, jež hleděla na Debbie trochu vyplašeně, možná i provinile.

 

Lou fascinovaně sledovala, jak se Debbie rovněž uvelebila na boku a natáhla k ní druhou ruku, jejíž dlaň byla umístěna na její tvář. Lou ani nestihla zauvažovat nad tím, jak by se měla zachovat. Prostě se to stalo, prostě vyšla tomu doteku vstříc, přesto se zavřenýma očima brala cokoliv, co jí Debbie byla ochotná dát. Roztřeseně vydechla, když ji druhá ženě něžně pohladila po tváři. Měla pocit, že se pod její pozorností rozpadá a že musí vypadat úplně ztraceně, jakmile ale otevřena oči, Debbie pro ni neměla nic jiného než takřka láskyplný úsměv.

 

Lou otevřela ústa s tím, že chtěla něco říct, něco, čím by vyjádřila, co se s ní děje, leč dlaň, která se přesunula z její tváře na zadní stranu krku, ji v jakýchkoliv řečech zarazila. Krev jí bušila ve spáncích, srdce se bolestně a nádherně sevřelo, a Lou se podvolila tlaku, jenž jí nutil se přiblížit k Debbie, které se do očí vkradly jiskřičky.

 

"Dokud zůstanu s tebou, tak všechno už bude v pořádku," pronesla Debbie s pohledem upřeným do očí druhé ženy, jež se vteřinu zachvátilo dojetí pramenící ve významu oněch slov.

 

Nemohla znamenat nic jiného. City v hnědých očích, touha vepsaná ve tváři, křečovitý stisk jejich dlaní.

 

"Jsi tak strašně krásná…" splynulo Lou ze rtů nevědomky, zpět nic ale vzít nechtěla. Všechna její gesta i slova pramenila přímo v jejím nitru, v jejím srdci, jehož hlasu se Lou vzápětí zcela podvolila. Překonala tu zbývající vzdálenost mezi nimi a políbila Debbie, jež ji sama vyšla vstříc.

 

Debbie se do polibku položila, líbala Lou se stejným zápalem jako ona ji, jako by její city byly zcela totožné s těmi, jež k ní chovala Lou. Debbina dlaň se vrátila na tvář druhé ženy, opět ji něžně pohladila, až Lou uniklo tiché, rozřesené povzdechnutí. V tu chvíli, kdy ji zahalil parfém tmavovlasé ženy, kdy konečně k něčemu využila i svou druhou ruku a zabořila ji do Debbiiny hřívy, kdy dotek z její tváře zmizel a přesunul se níže, k výstřihu až na její bok, v tu chvíli se Lou snažila do polibku vložit všechnu lásku, kterou její nitro přetékalo.

 

Do hry však brzy vstoupila i planoucí touha, pod jejíž silou se Lou odtáhla a opřela si čelo o čelo druhé ženy, snažíc se popadnout dech, Debbie ji o něj ale vzápětí znovu připravila, ať už polibkem či slovy…

 

"Jestli je tady někdo nádherný, pak jsi to ty," řekla lehce zastřeným hlasem, jenž Lou doslova rezonoval a přiměl ji, aby se rozechvěla nanovo. "Tak krásná... že by ti svět měl ležet u nohou…"


End file.
